Alpha I ever met you?
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Terra was known as the leader of Organization and looked out for everyone in the village like a family. But when a certain blue-eyed angel knocked on their doorstep, will he abandon everything just to be with this girl or will she help them to a cause?


N/A: First supernatural-ish genre. Yay! Age difference are cannon in certain places. Since Re:Coded added Final Fantasy, I'll be using them as well. Too bad it is mostly protagonists.

* * *

><p>Today is another boring Wednesday. The tall, dark brunette glances at the clock. It has been two minutes since his last glance. It was no surprise he saw Squall making a commission of customized gunblade instead of taking notes. The deliniquent Junior slipped out of class without the teacher's notice to take a breather. He unbuttoned three buttons from his uniform and took the tie off to let his body have some more freedom. He closed his eyes peacefully as a gentle breeze brush past his face and hair. However, that peace didn't last as he caught two scents. One he recognized as burnt ashes and the other as moon flower. <em>'Lea and Isa.'<em> He thought to himself. "I know you guys are there, Isa and Lea." The teen and pre-teen came out of their hiding area. The former obviously wanted no part of this but he still gets dragged around on a whim.

He looked at the two directly in the eye. "Which Strife is it this time?" There are five Strifes in their village alone and highly known for their spiky, gravity-defying hairstyle. Outsiders thought of him as one but he has no blood relationship to them. Each of them are related to something about their namesake. Vanitas the empty soul, Sora the sky that binds all, Cloud the drifter, Ventus the wind that's out of reach, and Roxas the rock stabilizer. Each boy cared about his well-being in different ways. Vanitas seems to care but that's more like pushing his luck if he does have a heart. Sora looks up to him as his hero, despite what the community thinks about him. Cloud cares since he hears from their mutual friend but lacks communication to talk to him directly. Ventus is widely known as his best friend and sincerely cares what he do. Roxas cares on a family level since he is going out with his sister.

Now it determines on loyalty and friendship. The older one behaves differently when he's around either it has gone unnoticed or he doesn't take advantage of it. Lea, however, is fiercely loyal to the younger two and ratting them out could lose friendship or more. None of them spoke as they kept on glancing at each other and this started to fuel his anger.

"Terra!" A female voice cried.

The three boys lifted their head to the new person. She had silver blonde hair passed her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes, pale white skin, a spaghetti strap dress went down to her knees, in her hands was her favorite scrapbook. "Namine..." His voice whispered softly as he tore his attention away from the middle-schoolers. "What are you doing here? You're missing your favorite class." "Please don't be mad. I wanted to come, on Roxas' behalf to make sure you're not doing anything wrong." _'So it was Roxas.' _He smiled gently. "Thank you for telling me. I'll be down shortly." She let out one of those small smiles before going back downstairs.

_"So the boys didn't come because of a Strife and they didn't want Namine to hear it, this must be very important." _The boys continued on with their silence until ten minutes have passed. "Terra, we caught sight of gypsies to the north." He leaned against the railing as he closed his eyes. "Isa, how many days until their arrival?" "About four days on foot. Three if they found transportation." He reported formally. _'So they will meet us on a weekend.' _He thought to himself.

"Lea."

"Yes?"

"Bring in someone a day away from their arrival. Make sure they are well-informed." His eyes opened but they hardly show any friendliness. "And please refrain from using aggression. We don't want Disciplinary Committee nosing in our business again."

DC is made up of three members: Seifer, Fuu, and Rai. Seifer is, of course, the leader. The other two are considered as henchmen but they are hardly pushovers. Fuu always have a one-word response that summed up her thoughts and Rai's intelligence isn't as high as the size of his muscles, which can come in handy for combat. If they had more members, that could mean trouble. Good thing, though, no one else joins because no one likes their attitude.

The two nodded and left but the older one of the two stayed behind. "Superior." He turned to his subordinate. "They are growing suspicious. Tell them before it's too late." He knew who Isa is talking about and sighed. "I know, Saix. Once it is all over, I will." He nodded once more before following his strange friend back into the classroom.


End file.
